Never the same
by Traye
Summary: Lois Lane encounters Superman for the first time and realizes life will always be different now.


Lois Lane's heart pounded in her chest. Her palms felt like she'd shoved them in a bucket of ice water and a trickle of sweat ran down the center of her back. Her stomach was in a knot and if she wasn't careful she'd lose her lunch.

Things were never going to be the same after today. Everything had changed with a cape and a blue and red suit. If there wasn't a crowd watching she'd have burst into tears and Lois Lane NEVER cried.

She felt safe in his arms. She'd always felt safe with him, even when they couldn't stand each other she knew he'd always look out for her. He was a comforting guy. THE comforting guy in her life. Her husband. Her superhero. Her natural instinct was to rest her head against his chest for comfort but she fought the urge. There was a news camera down there. The world was watching.

He wasn't speaking. There was nothing to say. One minute the helicopter was falling and the next minute he was there. He'd appeared out of nowhere to catch her when she fell out of the door as the copter hung dangerously off the side of the Daily Planet building. One minute she was sure she was going to die and the next she was safe in his arms. It all happened so fast that she didn't know what to say herself. For the first time that she could remember words escaped her. She was speechless and Lois Lane didn't get speechless.

He hadn't told her that today was the day. They hadn't discussed this at breakfast this morning. All he'd said this morning over French toast was 'Lois I think that the honeymoon is over'. She'd thought it an odd thing for him to say but she didn't think twice about it. Had she known that he was talking about THIS she'd have at least made sure she hadn't worn a skirt.

When his feet hit the ground he stood her upright on the pavement and took a tiny step backwards. He didn't speak, not right away. He just stared at her the hint of a smile on his face. The news camera filming background shots of the Daily Planet was aimed straight at them. Citizens with camera phones were also aiming lenses at them. He wasn't hiding. The world would see his face.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked.

Lois didn't know what to say. Her brain was frozen in suspended animation. Instead of speaking she looked up into the sky at the hulking mass of concrete and steel that was the Daily Planet building then turned her attention back to him. He was still smirking the big jerk. She still couldn't find the words but did manage to nod quickly.

"Well I hope this experience hasn't put you off flying Lois. Statistically speaking it is the safest way to travel." He said. Now he was just making fun of her.

Lois took a finger and poked it into his chest slowly. "I don't mind flying as long as what I'm flying in doesn't fall out of the sky and drop me."

His face straightened up and his eyes were suddenly serious. "I'd never let you fall Lois."

All Lois could do was nod again. Her mind began to race, the camera and the cell phone photographers were getting this all on tape. She had to do something. At least act like a reporter instead of a freaked out wife.

"The Blur I presume." She stated doing her best confused look. She'd practiced it in front of a mirror for two weeks for just this sort of occasion.

He nodded.

"I supposed we should find you another name, it doesn't seem like your blurring in the shadows anymore are you?"

His smile returned and his brow arched just enough to make her stomach flutter. "No. No more blurring in the shadows."

"Well your not exactly as hideous as Gordon Godfrey said you were are you? Your not just a man after all are you, you're a Superman?" She said loud enough for the camera to catch.

He tilted his head just a bit and gave the crowd one last look. "Is everyone okay?"

Nobody spoke up but there was a half a dozen head nods. Finally he turned his attention back to Lois. "You have a nice night Lois."

Before Lois could respond he was floating into the sky and flying away. The crowd of on lookers began to whisper and talk nervously amongst themselves. As Lois watched him fly away the camera panned to her just in time to catch her faint.


End file.
